Unexpected visitor
by KainLovesSGA
Summary: Deeks is housesitting Callen's house when he gets an unexpected visitor. WARNING: male/male, mild BDSM. Don't like? Then don't read.


**Unexpected visitor**

Deeks had just finished in the shower when he heard a sound from somewhere in the house. He stepped out into the bedroom, that he been given from Callen. He listened. There the sound was again! It sounded like someone was moving things in the living room. He quickly pulled on a pair of shorts, got his gun and went to see what, or who, was making the sound.

**NCIS:Los Angeles**

He slowly walked into the living room, checking to see if there was anyone else there. He didn't see anyone but he still kept his gun raised. He was about to move towards the kitchen when someone suddenly grabbed him from behind! A strong arm hooked itself around his waist and a sweet-smelling rag was placed over his mouth and nose. Chloroform! Deeks realised as soon as he felt the smell. He started struggling against the grip, but nothing seemed to help, and soon he succumbed to the chloroform, slumping unconscious in the arms holding him.

**NCIS:Los Angeles**

Deeks slowly came back to consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that he was sitting in a chair with a high back and in a very uncomfortable way. But when he tried to shift he realised that he couldn't. He opened his eyes but could only see darkness. It toke a couple of seconds before he realised that he was blinfolded. There was also something round stuffed into his mouth. He tried to push it out with his tongue and realised that it was a ballgag that was fastened behind his head.

He took some calming breaths. _Okay_, he thought, _lets see how bad this is_. He begun with his hands. He first felt with his fingers and realised that he was tied with zipties that were pulled thight around his wrists and then connected to the back of the chair with another ziptie. _No getting out of that. How about my legs? _He tried moving his legs and soon discovered that he wasn't able to move them very much. They were spread wide and then tied beneath the chair. _What the fuck is this about? Doesn't fell like the usual kidnapping. What does this fucker want with me?_

"I see that you're finally awake", a mans voice suddenly said. Deeks raised his head and turned it towards the voice. Suddenly a hand grabbed his chin and raised his head. Deeks strained against the hand, but the grip was strong.

"Now, now, no use in struggling. I have you pretty tied up, had to make sure that you wouldn't be able to escape after all", the man said with a smug voice. "I went through a lot to get you in this position".

"Mmmm!" Deeks tried to speak through the gag, but only a muffled sound came out.

"Good to know that the gag works", the man said, laughing. _Go fuck yourself_, Deeks thought to himself, _when I get lose you're gonna get it._

"Now then, lets see how you look". The man raised Deeks head a bit more and turned it from side to side. "Not bad, but how about the rest?"

The mans hand released Deeks head and started traveling down his throat, over his chest and down to his groin.

"Nnnnn!" Deeks struggled against the bonds holding him to the chair when the mans hand slipped inside his shorts.

"No underwear, huh? That's very nice. Practical too." The man begun fondling Deeks cock and balls, making Deeks moan against his will. "Seems that you like this. Good, then you will like what I have planned next even more. But first I have to move you."

_What the hell is he going to do now? _Suddenly a rag was once again pressed against his mouth and nose. Deeks tried to turn his head away, but the man stopped him easily by grabbing his chin again. Deeks began to feel the effects of the chloroform on the rag and even though he tried to fight it, he soon lost consciousness.

**NCIS:Los Angeles**

The first thing Deeks noticed when he woke up again was that he wasn't sitting in the chair and that he was now completly naked. Instead he was laying on something. Whatever it was, it was pretty narrow, only his stomach and part of his chest was lying on it. He was still gagged and blindfolded and when he tried to move his legs he discovered that they were tied to some kind of stick that was kepping them spread. His hands were still behind his back, but now it seemed like they were chained together with a couple of leathercuffs with a short chain between them. When he tried to raise his head, so he could try to stand up, he only made it a couple of centimeters before his head stopped short. Thats when he realised that he was collared and something attached to the collar was keepin him from raising his head. He moaned disappointedly and slumped back down on whatever it was that he was lying on. Suddenly he heard movement behind him. He froze and waited.

"You weren't unconscious as long as before this time. I hope that you're not building a tolerance against the chloroform", the man said. Deeks just made a growling sound behind the gag. "Well, now that you're awake I can finally begin." The man moved around Deeks untill he was standing in front of him. "I know exactly where to begin." Suddenly fingers were pinching one of Deeks' nipples. Deeks gave a surprised sound before moaning deep in his throat. "Seems like that you like this", the man chuckled. "Wonder how you'll like this?" After the man had said that, Deeks felt something attach to his nipple. He gasped and realised that it was a nippleclamp. The man continued to the other nipple annd did the same thing to that one. A chain connected the two nippleclamps to each other.

"Very pretty, but I think something is missing.", and suddenly weight were added to the chain, pulling on the clamps and making Deeks moan. _Fuck! I can't believe this is turning me on so much. _The man was moving again and when he was standing behind Deeks he pressed himself against Deeks' exposed behind, so that Deeks could feel the mans erection pressing against his ass. Then he felt the mans hand move towards his cock and tried to twist away. The man quickly grabbed a hold of Deeks' cock, making Deeks moan at the pressure. "Good, very good. But I have to punish you before I can play with you."

"Mmhmm?" Deeks tried to ask why through the gag. "You want to know why?", Deeks nodded. "Well, you tried to escape from me when I had you tied to the chair and I think that deserves a punishment." Deeks frantically shook his head and tried to tell the man that it wasn't like that, but only muffled grunts and moans came through the gag. "Don't wory boy, you'll like it. But first I'll have to do something about this," the man squeezed Deeks' cock. Then he let go of Deeks' cock but his hands soon returned, fastening a ballstretcher and a cockring on Deeks.

"The cockring has a very nice extra function that you'll be enjoying while I punish you," and with that Deeks heard a click and the cockring began to vibrate. A strangled scream escaped Deeks' throat as he arched his back in respons to the vibrations. The man chuckled and then he began spanking Deeks. His hands was slapping against Deeks' ass, alternating between the two cheeks, the slapping making Deeks rock back and forth which in turn made the weights on the nippleclamps chain swing and pull on his nipples. After what felt like ages for Deeks, the man finally stopped. Deeks panted, trying to get himself under control, barely noticing that the vibrator had been turned off.

"Such a good boy who didn't come without permission", the man stroked a finger along Deeks' cock, making Deeks shudder and moan. "Now I'm going to prep you and then I'm going to fuck you." Deeks felt a finger pressing against his hole. When it slipped in he moaned and when the finger touched his prostate, he made a keening sound and pressed back against the finger. "Oops, I'll have to watch that spot, don't want you coming just yet." The man slowly worked his finger into Deeks. When he reached three fingers, he pulled them out, but they were soon replaced. Deeks realised that the man had put a plug in him to keep him open. "And now we're going to the bed, so I can fuck you properly." The stick that had been used as a spreaderbar was removed, then the man released the rope from the collar and replaced it with a leash. "Before we go anywhere I'm going to remove these", the man flicked one of the nippleclamps making Deeks flinch from the pain. Then he removed one of them, massaging the nipple after the clamp had been removed, making Deeks scream behind the gag when the blood returned to the nipple. The man waited until Deeks had calmed down before he removed the other clamp. "Come on now boy, I want to fuck you", pulling on the leash the man walked towards the bedroom. Deeks had no choice but to follow.

**NCIS:Los Angeles**

In the bedroom, Deeks was pushed down on the bed. "You look fucking amazing like this: tied up, gagged, blindfolded and tanned from a spanking." The bed shifted as the man climbed in. He shifted Deeks to his knees and stroked his cock with a loose grip. "If I remove this, do you promise not to come until I give permission?", the man flicked the cockring for emphasis. Deeks moaned and pressed back against the man, nodding. "Good boy." The man slowly removed the ballstretcher and the cockring. "Now I'll just remove the plug and then I'll fuck you." Before he pulled the plug out completely, he thrust it in and out a couple of times to make sure that Deeks was open enough. He tossed the plug away and pushed his cock into Deeks, making both of them moan. Then he pushed Deeks down until he was lying on his chest before he begun to fuck Deeks with a fast and hard pace.

Deeks moaned as he pushed back against the mans thrusting. _I've never been fucked this good! _Suddenly the man pulled Deeks up against his chest, making his thrusts to go deeper in Deeks. They were both moaning and groaning, and Deeks was making a keening sound. "I'm going to remove the gag and the only thing I want to hear is you begging me for permission to come, understood?" Deeks nodded. When the gag was removed he swallowed a couple of times. "Please, I need...to come", he managed to gasp. "I'm not convinced", the man retorted. "Please...I..want to...come for...you...Master, Please!" Deeks gasped out. "Good enough", the man said and grabbed Deeks cock. "Fuck my hand", he whispered in Deeks ear and Deeks happily complied.

"I'm...so close...please...fuck me harder...Master", Deeks said moving against the man. "As you wish, boy", the man begun to fuck Deeks harder and deeper. It didn't take long before he was coming in Deeks, and Deeks soon followed before blacking out.

**NCIS:Los Angeles**

When Deeks came back to consciousness, he was laying on his back on the bed. He heard a sound from the bathroom and looked up to see his master moving towards the bed. After his master had settled in bed, Deeks curled up around him. "I take it that you liked that", the man sounded amused. "Mmmhmm", Deeks agreed. "It was fantastic, we have to do this again", Deeks continued. "That would be a good idea, especially considering I already have plans and ideas for the next time." They kissed, a slow and lazy kiss. "Anytime you want, Master Callen."

**The End**


End file.
